


Blue and Green

by Tobio112



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Might end in not so happy, Rape, Sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago people once believed that a soul when it departs, splits into two separate beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted to post this on here because why not. Also here's the art that inspired the story mako-no-haru.tumblr.com

It was a bright and warm place, there were many lights walking through the plains of nothing. Each light holding another's hand, theses light are what many call souls. some believe that when a person dies the soul breaks into two separate entities and are later reborn into a new person. this was not the case for two certain souls, for hundreds of years the two souls wander through the blissful calm of purgatory.

 

One soul was blue and the other green.

 

The blue one was named Haruka. He did not care for the name but it was a name given to him by his other half and he could never hate a name his beloved, loved so much. ‘It suits you.’ He remembers his other half saying once.

 

The green one was named Makoto, Haruka thought that the name suited the green one more than any other name that existed. Haruka loved Makoto and Makoto too felt the same way.

 

And that love is what will tear them apart.

 

………..

the green and blue soul sat in a desolate part of the plain where no other souls came. Some souls called it the point of no return.

 

Haruka looked down at the green soul who was resting his head on his lap. Haruka brushed his hand through what felt like hair on the green one. he was beautiful, even though souls had no other characteristics besides that of their color, he knew his Makoto was beautiful.

 

“What do you think I look like?” haruka asked as he gazed down at the love of his. The green looked up at him and hummed. 

 

“I think Haru-chan would have big blue eyes, bluer than the ocean! And-and beautiful dark hair!” Haruka let out a small chuckle, his other half was always so animated and playful. He cupped Makoto’s face and leaned in resting their foreheads together.

 

“Why do you think that?” The green one smiled and nuzzled his forehead against Haruka’s.

 

“Because I’ve been with you for many lifetimes and I know that with each lifetime I see a face that isn’t mine.” Haruka smiled, he too saw images of a boy’s face that was not his own. “What about me? What does Haru-chan think I look like?”

 

Haruka gave it some thought and he knew he could never completely describe his other half. Makoto was perfect, he was warm and cared for many things that Haruka couldn’t understand.

 

“Makoto would have warm brown hair and bright green eyes. His smile would be bright than a thousand suns and-”

“Haru!” Makoto giggles, lifting himself up and removing his head from Haruka’s grasp. “You’re being all mushy again.” Haruka smiles pulls Makoto into his lap, planting small kisses along his jaw up to his temple.

 

“Because Makoto makes me very happy and I love him very much.” Makoto leans against Haruka’s chest and sighs.

 

“It’s been over ten years, when will we be reborn again?” Haruka hums, he doesn’t really care whether or not they are reborn again or not, all he needs is Makoto.

 

“I don’t really care.” 

 

Makoto laughs and nods his head. “Mmm, as long as I’m with Haru, I’m happy.” 

 

………………

 

in the depths beneath the white plains of purgatory an evil spirit looks upon the two souls and scowls. It had no reason to hate them but it did, it hated how happy they were. It hated the way the blue one was gentle and patient with the green one. it hated how the green one would never leave the blue’s side, it hated everything about them.

 

“They don’t deserve such happiness!” it shouts, the sewing to it’s mouth threatening to snap open as it screams. It decide that they’ve been happy for too long and it’s time for it to end.

 

………….

 

Makoto was laying across Haruka’s chest sleeping soundly, as Haruka rubbed his back and looked up at the dark sky. He never imagined that this place could mimic that of earth, he let out a content sigh as he soon started to drift off to sleep.

 

Within a few moments Haruka was stirred awake, his chest felt light as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He looks over to his left and sees Makoto staring at his hands, with a confused expression he walks over to him and places his arms around his shoulders.

 

“What’s wrong, Makoto?” He says in a calm soothing voice.

 

“H-Haru...ka…” Makoto was sobbing he was shaking and it caused Haruka to panic.

 

“What, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Haruka turned him around, forcing Makoto to look at him.  “Tell me what’s wrong.” With a shivered breath cries 

 

“I’m disappearing!” Haruka looks down to sees that Makoto is becoming transparent, with each second that passes he becomes less and less visible. “Haruka, I’m scared! What’s happening to me?!” 

 

Haruka shakes his head frantically, he doesn’t know what’s going. He’s just as scared as Makoto, he looks up desperately at his other half as soon even his upper parts are dissolving. Haruka grabbed Makoto’s shoulders and squeezed them painfully to know that he was still here, that he wasn’t gone just yet.

 

“No, no! This isn’t suppose to happen, we’re suppose to be together forever!” Haruka screams as he pulls what’s left of Makoto into a suffocating hug. Makoto cries harder, was he dying? Can a soul even die? And why wasn’t Haruka dying with him?

 

“Haruka... I love you....” The last remaining fragments of Makoto vanished into thin air, Haruka collapsed on the ground, his chest heaving hard as he sobbed. Makoto was gone, his other half disappearing without a trace. He stayed like this for hours, then hours turned into days and then something snapped.

 

The blue soul screamed in agony, the scream bouncing around and sending echoes across the plains. He grabbed his throbbing head as a stretching pain grew on either sides, horns burst through his scalp, blood pouring out covering his face. when the blue one thought it could not get worse, claws ripped through his once small hands and tearing his skin to shreds.

 

He screamed louder as two giant wings broke through the skin in his back, soon the soul was cover in blood and became unrecognizable to himself. He placed his long disgusting hands on his face and stood up.

 

“I’ve become a monster…”

 

“Indeed you have.” Haruka turned around to see a demon with a long black cloak that looked to be made of mist and the skull of crow to hide his face.

 

“Who are you?!” Haruka snarled and showed his now very sharp and long teeth. The demon laughed and stepped to closer to him.

 

“I am what you are, a demon. A soul that could not be reborn again.” Haruka shook his head, he was suppose to be reborn again, he was suppose to live a lifetime with Makoto again! “I watched as your other half disappeared and I watch as he was given a new body.” Haruka surged forward and grabbed the creature by the cloak, yanking him down to eye level.

 

“No that’s not possible! Me and Makoto, we were born as the same soul. I should have been reborn with him!” The demon smiled and pushed Haruka roughly onto the ground.

 

“No, you are a demon. Demons do not get to be reborn into another life.” Haruka winced and stood up again.

 

“But I was a soul before!”

 

“Through your hatred and anger of your other half leaving, you gave into the desire of becoming a demon. You allowed your soul to become tainted and unhealable. You have no one to blame but yourself.” Haruka sobbed, it couldn’t be true. He was once apart of Makoto and Makoto apart of him, how could he become a demon and Makoto reborn?

 

“No...we were once the same soul...how…?” Haruka fell onto the ground once more, he didn’t want to speak anymore. He just wanted to lay there and die.

 

“You are a demon now. Maybe, you could go to earth and take back your other half?” The demon snickered as Haruka lifted his head to look at him.

 

“I-I can do that?” the demon kneeled in front of him.

 

“Of course, you are no longer bound by the laws of this place anymore. But there is a price with this.” Haruka sat up and grabbed the demon by the shoulders.

 

“I don’t care what it is, I’ll do it! I want Makoto back.” 

 

“Even if it means destroying the world?”

 

Haruka nodded without hesitation. “I don’t need a world if I have Makoto!” The demon’s smile grew wider and he laughed.

 

“Then I will show you how to bring him back.


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapters a little dark and a little NSFW, so beware there also might be some triggers in here too.

It’s been 5 years since my talk with that thing. Five years since I’ve been with Makoto and five years of loneliness. The creature told me that in order to bring Makoto back I had to wait till he was 17 in human years.

………..

“If you take him too soon he will die. The power of you forcing your way into the human world alone is enough to destroy the entire planet.” I frown, I don’t want to wait 17 years, I want Makoto now!

“Taking him any sooner will cause him die? How is that possible.” The thing smiles and starts to walk circles around me. He taps his hands as he continues to circle me.

“Your hands are tainted. If you even reach out to him now, you’ll burn his skin.” I look down at my long, disfigured hands and scowl. I didn’t ask for theses hands nor did I ask to become a demon, I decided none of this.

“So at 17 he’ll be okay for me to touch?” I look back up at the demon as he stops in front of me and crouches down.

“Yes but remember you’ll be ripping a hole in his universe, and once you’ve destroyed that he can never go back or turn into a soul. He’ll be a monster.” He pauses and leans closer to my face, I back up until I’m pushed up against a wall. He lifts up his mask and closes in on my face, I turn my head and feel his long tongue cascade up my cheek. “like you.” With that he fades into the shadows and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

Do I really want to destroy the world that Makoto loves so much? Am I that selfish that I would want Makoto to suffer an eternity with me? I close my eyes and sob, I’m not strong enough to say no. I have to destroy this world, I have to have Makoto by my side. He’s probably as lonely as I am.

I begin to laugh “Yes, that’s right Makoto needs me!” I laugh louder as I begin to walk around the room that has been my prison for the last five years. “Makoto’s so lost without me, my little other half needs to become one with me!” Oh, how selfish I have been to ignore the fact that my Makoto is suffering down in that world.

He must be so sad, so alone. I’ll take him back and we’ll be one again, we’ll be monsters together!

‘Does Makoto really want that?’ I stop in my tracks and feel tears in my eyes again. No, of course not, Makoto doesn’t want to be like me! How could I ever think of turning Makoto into this!

‘No! Makoto needs us, we’re his other half! It’s only natural for him to become a monster with us!’ The tears fall down my cheeks and pool at the end of my chin, falling on to the cold floor. T-that’s right Makoto needs us, this is the first time we’ve ever been separated. How could he survive without us?

‘This isn’t right! Makoto deserves better!’ I bring my hands to my head, it’s so painful. I can’t hurt Makoto, I can’t let him become like me.

‘He belongs to us. We’ll be with him no matter what!’ I collapse on the ground. The pain, these voices, it won’t stop!  

“I’ll bring Makoto back because he’s my other half!” He needs me and I need him.

‘Are you sure he needs you? Maybe you’re the only one that needs him.’ I scream.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!”

…………….

I can’t tell what thoughts are mine and what thoughts that belong to theses voices. Ever since I became this way, I’ve developed these voices that alter my moods. I’m afraid they’ll take control and I’ll lose who I am, the person that Makoto remembers.

“Ah, today’s Makoto’s birthday. He’ll be 6 today.” I get up and walk to the edge of the abyss and reach up, I grab as many stars as I can. Each year on his birthday I send him stars, but not ordinary stars, stars that are filled with our memories. Memories of purgatory, memories of our past lives and memories of our love for each other. I hold them close and look down, I see him running towards the usual spot by the ocean. He looks up and waves his arms, smiling.

“I’ve come back again, Haru-chan! Do you have more memories for me!” I smile and extend my arms, letting all the stars slowly fall down. He smiles and reaches out his hands, trying to catch each one before they hit the ground. After he’s done collecting all of them he hugs them tightly to his chest as the slowly dissolve into his body. Makoto lets out a sigh as they disappear, he places both hands on his chest as he continues to smile.

I smile as well, when Makoto’s 17 he’ll remember everything and we’ll be together again.

“I know you can’t speak to me but I really wish I could hear your voice.” I feel my lower lip start to wobble as I watch him sit down and continue to stare at me. “I don’t remember what you sound like, I can’t even picture what you look like. But all I know is, I love Haru-chan! And I want to see him again!”

I let out the sob that would not come out, Makoto misses me just as much as I miss him. I want to hold him, to tell him I miss him too. To cry with him and tell him everythings going to be okay, because we’re together again. But I can’t. I can’t touch him or tell him how much I love him, how much I have suffered without him. I watch as he continues to look up and then he leaves just as quickly as he came. I close my eyes and sit there at the edge, alone and cold.

Makoto has grown faster than I would have thought. Every year he still comes back to the ocean to receive his gifts and every year he leaves. But for the past few days he’s been coming back almost every day.

“You must be so lonely, huh, Haru-chan?” Makoto’s 11 now and is growing into a fine young man. How much I wish I could be there just to be next to him would be enough at this point.

“For a long time now, I’ve thought about killing myself so I could be with you.” I shake my head, no, that’s not what I want. I want to tell him just to wait a few more years and then will be together once again. “But then I thought of Ren, Ran, my father and my mother and all of my friends. And How sad they would be without me.” I feel my stomach being to drop as he continues to talk.

“W-what I’m trying to say is...If I had to choose between them and you” I hold my breath waiting to hear Makoto say that he’ll choose me for a thousand life times. “Is that I choose them.” My heart stops, my blood runs cold. Makoto said he would choose them over me.

“I love you, I do but...I can’t leave them not yet. So please, wait for me Haru-chan, I’ll be with you soon.” With that he gets up and leaves. I smile and let out a shallow breath.

“You don’t know how soon I’ll see you. Makoto.”

……….

****  
  


15 years. That’s how long that damn creature told me to wait, it’s already been 12 years! I’ve been alone for theses past years only silently watching over him as he grows up. How happy he looks, without me…

His words from that day still haunt me ‘I choose them.’ How could Makoto choose them over me? I should be the only one he loves! He should be begging for me to come and save him from them, so we can be together again.

I sat in a dark room with only one window, a window that was a looking glass to the world below. This is the only way I can be with him, even though were worlds away I can still watch him, make sure he’s okay.

I look out at the earth below and I see him, my beautiful Makoto.. His hair is a brown as I imagined and his eyes a beautiful green, he’s everything I imagined he would be. I place my hand on glass, watching my sunshine sleeping peacefully.

“Makoto...” I rest my head against the glass, tears tickle my face as they slowly fall down my cheeks. “I can’t do this without you, I can’t function...It’s even hard to breathe…” I let out a low chuckle, I sound so pathetic.

I nuzzle the glass pretending that Makoto could some how feel me, I wanted to believe that this was Makoto I was pressing against. I let out a shuddered breath, as I pressed further into the glass, the heat radiating off of me almost felt like I really was near him.

Ever since I became this thing, I’ve had urges, urges that I never would have thought of if I were still a normal soul. I see myself doing such horrible, impure, disgusting things to him.

I want to corrupt him.

I feel a small smile spread across my face. Yes, yes that’s right, I want to break him, devour him, I want to hear him beg me to take him away from the pain of being alone. I open my eyes and look at the sleeping form of my beloved, so peaceful, so pure, so easy to break. I kiss the glass, as I slowly roll my hips against it. I feel disgusting for doing this, but I want him, I want him so bad! I continue to rut against the glass as I gaze upon his sleeping face. Just the thought of him screaming, begging for me to love him, it’s all almost too much to bear. I slide my hand down and start to palm myself through my pants, the friction of glass isn’t enough.

I want more.

“Makoto…” I breathe out as I unbutton my pants and start to move my hand up and down as I look at his beautiful face. I can’t help but think how even more beautiful he would look, if he was covered in me. I shudder at the thought, I can’t hold back anymore and I soon reach my climax. I cum on glass and my hand, I look again at my beauty and smile.

“Soon I’ll make you mine.”

 


	3. I've waited so long

Haruka

**Day one**

Five more days, five days until Makoto turns 17. Five days until I turn that world that ripped us apart into dust

_How happy will Makoto be?_

I smile. Makoto will be so happy to see me. His beautiful eyes will light up when he finally gets to see my face, tears running down his sun kissed skin...How beautiful he will look once I rip that world apart. Makoto will love becoming a monster with me; we’ll be together for the eternity.

Just me and him, together again.

I see the way Makoto looks up at the sky every night as if he’s begging me to come take him now. Makoto knows something important is going to happen this year.  I can see the way he looks up at the sky, worry and fear consuming his sea green eyes. It almost makes waiting 17 years worth it. Almost.

The pure dread on his would indescribable. How pretty would he look while tears stain his face, I want to see those eyes filled with emotions, emotions only I can bring out. I want to hear him beg, weep for me to stop. I want to see him broken.

It’s as if nothing will make me happy before I break Makoto, before I bring him back with me.

……..

**Day two**

Lately there’s this feeling in my chest, a feeling that’s telling me to let Makoto go. This feeling hurts. I can’t live without Makoto but if I do bring Makoto, back here with me I’ll be destroying everything he loves: Makoto’s family, friends, and memories that I’m not a part of…

Makoto and I have been the same person for centuries, why now are these people more important than the ones we met together?

_Because these are Makoto’s memories._

I laugh bitterly. That’s right. Makoto and I are no longer the same soul; we’re two completely different beings. We no longer share the same feelings or thoughts I’ve been clinging to the past for 17 years. I’ve been waiting for someone who doesn’t even remember what I look like.

_That’s why we need to bring him back._

 

Then what? I look over at the window again. He looks so happy, so content with just being...alive. How can I possibly take that away from him? Lowering my head, I look at my disfigured hands and clench them. This person I’ve been obsessing over isn’t the Makoto that loved me, the one who completed me.

_Maybe we should just let him go…_

I feel a pounding in my head and I let out a loud groan. This pain, it won’t go away until I take him back. If Makoto won’t remember then…

_Then I’ll make him remember._

Makoto only forgot about me because he’s with them! When I destroy them he’ll only remember me once I destroy them! I’ll be the only one Makoto will love, the only one he’ll look at. I’ll have Makoto’s undivided attention! I’ll paint the whole world red with their blood and Makoto will be mine and mine alone. He’ll love only me, It’ll be just Makoto and I.

………

**Day 3**

Two days until those eyes lay upon my face once again. I feel myself shudder at the thought of Makoto looking at me and just me. I lick my lips and run my hand through my hair, I can’t wait…

I need him now. My body feels so cold without him. How did I survive all these years without you, Makoto? I feel my knees start to shake. I lose my balance and fall on to the cold, hard floor. Everything’s spinning and my heads pounding. I curl into myself and feel tears rolling down my cheeks. It’s so hard to breathe, the walls seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Everything is caving in.

I need _him_. I need Makoto. I will only feel better once I have Makoto again.

_The only time I ever felt alright was when I was with you. I felt complete, strong, you needed me and I needed you. We depended on each other, we were so perfect, then why aren’t you here with me?_

_Makoto...Don’t you love me…?_

……

Makoto

**Day 4**

I’ve been having these dreams lately. I see a boy no older than I am standing in front of window. Nothing else is in this room but one window, he places his hands--no, his claws on it and he looks so sad. I try to call out to him, ask him why he’s here but no words could leave my parted lips. I only stare at him as he slowly, slowly turns towards me.

I let out a scream as he finally faces me. He has no _eyes,_ his mouth keeps opening and closing and soon blood starts to pour out of it. He lifts his arms up and starts to walk towards me. I try to run, to move, to do anything to get away from him. I find myself corned into a wall that was not there before. Soon his hideous hands are on my face, bring me closer to his mouth. I try to resist, to move away from his horrible face but I am unable to.

I feel  blood soaking my shirt as our lips connect, the blood starting to gush into my mouth, causing me to gag. My eyes begin to roll into the back of my head as he pushes me up against the wall, grinding his hips against mine. I should hate this, this should feel disgusting, but it doesn’t. It feels so good. I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull myself closer to him, wet smacking noises fill the room. Soon he breaks our kiss, a bloody string of saliva still connected to us as he backs up away from me. I lose my balance as he pulls away, I hit the floor hard, wincing as I look up at him.

I gasp as I look at his face. There are eyes this time, beautiful blue eyes. I try to get up and reach out towards him, make him stay with me, but then he is gone before I could. I always wake up in cold sweat, painfully aroused. It scares me how much I enjoyed it and how much I want to see that face again, and those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes... They haunt me. I know I’ve seen them somewhere before but I can’t remember where.

I sit up in my bed and look over at the calendar, tomorrow I’ll be 17.

……

**Day 5**

When I walk downstairs I’m greeted with the sweet smell of chocolate cake. I inhale deeply and continue to walk towards the kitchen. I see my mother frosting a cake. She briefly looks up at me and smiles.

“I was hoping to finish this before you woke up.” She sighed as she wiped off frosting from her hands. I smile and walk towards her, embracing her as she wraps her arms around me. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” I laugh as she showers my face with kisses.

“Mom, I’m a little old for that, don’t you think?” She pinches my cheeks and starts to laugh.

“You’ll always be my baby.” I blush and smile. I love her so much, I look out the window and see the clouds are dark they’re swirling around it almost looks like there’s a hole forming in the sky. I look over at the clock and jerk out of my mother's touch.

“Ah, I’m gonna be late!” I quickly grab my winter coat and put my shoes on.

“Late for what?” My mother comes up behind me, wrapping a scarf around my neck. I smile and hug her.

“I’m suppose to meet Rin, Nagisa and Rei. They’re throwing me a party.” I kiss her goodbye and promise to be home before 6. I open the door and a huge gust of wind blows towards me, I gasp as the sky starts to get darker and darker, turning almost black.

I feel the ground start to shake and soon a blinding light shoots from the sky. I cover my face. everything feels hot, it’s like everything’s on fire! Soon the light fades and I see a figure standing roughly 10 feet away from me. My mouth slowly opens as the figure being to walk towards me... it’s wearing a cape and has horns.

I take a few steps back, hoping to run into my house and lock the door forever, but I soon feel something wrap around my legs. I look down, seeing roots. I try to pull them off of me, starting to panic and scream. My mother soon comes running out.

“Makoto, wh-” I watch in horror as her head is cut off, blood spewing from her neck and landing on to my face as her body finally topples over. I scream louder and turn back towards the figure who’s standing right in front of me. I feel tears run down my face as I look at the man. Those eyes, the eyes from my dream are filled with tears and a warm smile is spreading across his face.

I moved my mouth but no words come out. Soon he grabs my hand and kisses it.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment.”

 


End file.
